I Die Without You
by Indilwenlily
Summary: The mole has been discovered, but more tragedy follows, as two teammates are lost at the hands of the Light. Character Death, no pairings, T for violence and death Miss M and Robin POV
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice… sadly.

Prologue

I stared at the kids in disgust. _Kids,__all__of__them._ I hated them all. Just spending that year with them made me sick, but it was worth it for the Light.

"What's the matter, Robin?" I taunted. "You don't seem… whelmed."

"I'm going to kill you," he snarled in response.

"Well, wouldn't that be a sight?" I asked. "Robin, the Boy Wonder, _sidekick_ to the Batman, killing his own partner. You'd be back in the orphanage before I'm over in Belle Reve."

"You're not my partner," he said, reaching behind his back. "You never were! I trusted you!"

"You trusted me? You never even told me your name!"

"And this is why Batman didn't let me. Yes, I trusted you, but Batman didn't. He considered letting me tell you all, after Red Tornado was gone and there was no mole, but it's a good thing that he changed his mind. You would have been the first one I told."

"You know, Robin, for being the Boy Wonder, you suck at lying. Your dear old Wallace West would have been first to know."

"Don't you dare speak his name!"

I put a hand over my mouth and faked a shocked expression, "But he was my partner, too!"

"He was never your partner!" Robin screamed. "You're the one who killed him…M'gann!"

…To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I feel Wicked

I floated back and forth, waiting for them. They were supposed to call me when the plan would begin.

It was simple; I would give them access, they would infiltrate the mountain, and together, we would take out the Young Justice League.

I checked the clock once again, becoming impatient. _Maybe__something__went__wrong,_ I thought. _Or__maybe__I__just__got__the__day__wrong_.

I went to the calendar next to my bed. March 23rd. There was no way that it wouldn't be that day.

It was a sunny, Friday afternoon, and I was itching to get going. I had waited almost a whole year for this day, when the stupid Team Sidekick would be wiped out. I wasn't sure if I could tolerate anymore of Wally's stupid pick-up lines. Kaldur was ok, but way too boring. Robin was just… Robin, always reading the same old news articles on his holographic computer; some story about trapeze artists who were murdered. Artemis didn't talk much, and neither did Superboy. _Superboy._ Now there was a person I felt bad betraying.

I sat on my bed and thought about the clone. We had been "together" for a few months. How Kid Annoying never caught on was beyond me. He must have been a lot stupider than he seemed.

Superboy would defend me if it ended badly. I mean, I could just turn on the waterworks and tell the sob-story I came up with about how the Light made me do it and said that they would kill them all if I didn't.

Yeah, they were about to find out about the Light. It was high time that the Justice League knew who they were dealing with, and realized that they should just surrender before anyone else was killed

Oh yeah, we weren't just going to take down the sidekicks… we were going to kill them.

I could only imagine the look on Red Arrow's face when he found out that Artemis wasn't the Mole, but the Martian! The one person besides Robin that no one would have suspected!

I heaved a sigh of annoyance as I continued to wait. 10 minutes late. I double checked the date they sent me in the text and looked back at the calendar. March 23, at 4 PM.

Batman would be coming to get Robin at around 5. I had no idea why, but there was a huge stink about it that Robin would be leaving at exactly 5 o'clock.

I jumped up at the sound of my computer beeping. I dashed over to the desk and pressed a button, pulling up a video.

"We are here," it was Cheshire.

I nodded, "I'll go let you in."

I made my way into the main room with the Zeta Beam.

"Heeeeeey Angel!" Wally cried, jumping up and running over to me. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you; did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

I shoved him off, "Not now, Wally. I have to go meet someone."

"Would you like an escort?"

I glanced over and saw Conner ready to get up and punch the Kid Idiot, but I just shook my head, letting my normally chipper voice fall, "No. They're coming here."

I pressed a few buttons on the computer and the beam opened up, allowing Cheshire and a crew of villains behind her. I didn't know the names of any of them, besides Black Spider and Hook…

"Miss Martian!" Kaldur exclaimed, jumping from his spot on the couch and pulling out his Water Bearers. "What is the meaning of this?"

"This," I said, allowing my skin to fade from green to a chalkie white. "Is a call from death."

"You're—" Wally started, looking at me as my hair also vanished.

"Of course," I said.

The villains all began battling as the sidekicks jumped into action. I watched in amusement as Cheshire and Artemis faced off. I knew all about the blonde archer from what Cheshire told me.

"I tried to tip you off before," I said, floating down to be closer to my former teammates. "Hello, Megan!" I childishly bonked myself on the head.

I saw Superboy battling his way through the enemies, making his way towards me.

"M'gann, you don't have to do this!" he cried to me, and I almost felt sorry for him. I mean, after all, I did lead him on.

"Sorry, Supes, but I kind of do," I said, using my telekinesis to lift up the coffee table. "But you know what they say; hearts were made to be broken! That is, if you even have a heart."

He growled and ran at me, but I forcefully lowered the coffee table into him, causing him to fly back and shield his eyes as the wood exploded. I laughed as he we attacked by men holding Kryptonite.

"So not asterous," I heard Robin say and I glanced over to see him backed into a corner by several of Gothams villains—Penguin, Two-Face and Killer Crock. They all had the same look of evil as the Boy Wonder hit the wall, glancing behind him before looking back at the villains.

"Let's see which part we'll start with," Two-Face said. "Heads, or tails." He flipped his coin and began to laugh like the mad-man is was.

I didn't see what happened to Robin next, because I was just barely hit with a flaming arrow. I turned and saw Artemis standing, knocking another arrow and setting the tip on fire.

"You never should have told us about your fear of fire," the girl said, pulling the string back. "Because it will be your undoing."

Before she got a chance to fire, however, a green clad figure was ramming into her. It had to be Cheshire, judging by the black hair that flowed behind her, just begging to be trimmed.

I laughed as the sisters began to fight, yet again, throwing punches and their own weapons at each other. It reminded me of my sisters back on Mars.

Before I realized it, I was being pulled out of the air and tackled to the ground. I looked at my feet and saw Wally holding on to me.

"Why, Megan?" he asked, looking me in the eye.

"Freedom," I said. Surprisingly, I wasn't lying. "On Mars, we White Martians are a lesser class. The Light offered my people freedom and access to Earth."

"The Light?"

"Yes, the Light," a voice said. I looked and saw Ra's Al Ghul standing by the Zeta Beam. "Miss Martian, dispose of them."

I did a once-over of the room. Everyone on the team looked like they were in pretty bad shape. Robin was being frozen by Mr. Freeze, engulfed in a blanket of ice. I didn't need to worry about him. He would be dead within 11 minutes now, so it was fine. Artemis looked like crap. She and her sister were still at it, but the blonde seemed to be winning, which meant that she was a problem. Superboy seemed to be down for the count, while Aqualad was getting near the end of his rope. Wally, however, would be a problem.

"You don't need to do this, Megan," the speedster said. "We can take down the Light together, and get peace for the White Martians!"

"I don't want peace!" I cried. "I want freedom."

I glanced over and saw Artemis leaning over, Cheshire knocked out next to her. "I know how you feel about her."

"About who?" Wally asked.

"Artemis," I replied. "But are you fast enough to save her?' I used my telekinesis to lift up several abandoned knives and swords, sending them flying at the archer.

My eyes barely registered Wally leaving, but I heard it. The satisfying sound of spandex and flesh tearing as a scream of pain sounded. The fighting all stopped. No one moved as Artemis looked up at Wally West in horror as blood dripped from his mouth and onto the ground in front of her.

"W-why?" she finally chocked out, and I saw a hint of a smile on his face.

"Kent told me…" he said. "He told me to get…" he fell to his knees finally. "A spitfire…" he coughed a few times, letting blood fall to the floor between him and the girl he loved. "Someone who wouldn't let me… get away with anything." He finally fell forward and Artemis moved out of the way just in time to grab him, cradling him in her arms, not caring about the blood. "I couldn't let you… die. Who would keep me… out of trouble?"

I never thought I would see Artemis cry, nor did I think I would feel this empty after killing Wally. It wasn't that I was sad, I just… wasn't happy about it. I didn't feel anything, which meant I could do it again without feeling anything. So it didn't matter if I felt anything, right?

Everyone stood there, watching in shock as Wally's hand reached up and started wiping tears from Artemis' face. "Don't cry, Arty," he said, a ghost of a smile still on his lips. "You look like a monster when you do."

"Shut up, Baywatch," she said through sobs, a smile forming on her face.

I looked around the room. The fighting had continued and Kaldur was down. No one bothered with Artemis anymore; she would probably be suicidal after this anyway. The villains started clearing out and Ra's was long gone.

"It's cold…" Wally complained.

"Just hang on," Artemis coaxed. "The League will be here soon."

"There are spots… I can't hold on."

"Wally, don't you dare go!" she ordered. "You can not leave me here like this!"

"I don't want to, Beautiful… but just know… I didn't mean any of it… and when you died in the training… and we thought it was real… I didn't want to live anymore… I was happy to die with Rob… but Arty, don't do anything stupid… or my ghost will come… and I'll haunt your dreams."

"You already do," she replied, a small smile on her face, despite the situation. The smile faded as quickly as it had come. "Wally?" she asked "WALLY?"

I watched from a distance. I started to feel something now… pity? Did I actually feel bad for my actions? I had just killed Wallace West… the Kid Flash. I watched as he died and I didn't feel anything… was I evil?

"Get out of here…" I heard. I looked up and saw Artemis, her head barely lifted from Wally's still body. "GET OUT!"

"Artemis, I—" in that moment, I felt like the Wicked Witch of the West from that more the Wizard of Oz. I remembered when the whole team had gone to see the musical, Wicked together, and we all dressed up. I, of course, was the Wicked Witch. It seemed to fit so well now.

"You don't belong here!" the archer said. "I trusted you, M'gann… We all trusted you. WALLY TRUSTED YOU!"

I jumped back as she dropped Wally's body and picked up her bow and arrows and began firing at me, never ceasing her attack until I found my way to the Zeta Tube and outside of the mountain. And for the first time… I felt wicked


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Cold, Cold

**Robin POV, Watchtower, March 23, 23:19**

The first thing I was aware of was the cold. It was surrounding me. No, not just surrounding; it was inside of me. There wasn't a warm spot on my body, inside and out. My eyelids were heavy and I was sure that if I hadn't been numb from the cold, I would be in intense pain.

I tried to make noise, but I could only get a small groan out, but it was hard. I tried moving, but my entire body was numb, so I gave up. I know I couldn't speak, and the only thing I could spell was something similar to hand sanitizer. I decided to move on to my hearing. When I focused, I could hear an obnoxious beeping in the background, along with voices.

"…Batman, I had no idea—"

"No one did, but that doesn't excuse her behavior. She needs to be taken down, Manhunter."

"If we can at least—"

"She killed one of our own, J'onn! There's no going back from that!"

_Killed!_ Who killed? One of our own? Did that mean—no, nobody was dead. At least, I didn't remember anyone dying, but I didn't remember much of anything… I was going to be leaving soon for home, it was my birthday, and then M'gann came out and they were surrounded… Mr. Freeze was there.

"_I__want__to__kill__you__myself,__Boy__Wonder.__If__you__survive,__then__I__'__ll__take__care__of__you__later.__"_

I was trapped. And then it was cold, and…

"—Do not blame her for what happened to Robin!"

"She's as much at fault as Freeze is!"

"She didn't lay a hand on him!"

"But she was the one who let them inside the mountain! _She_ was the one who betrayed the team!"

"But what Freeze did to Robin was not her fault!"

"In case you aren't aware, Jon, but my _son_ could have died in there!"

I froze. Well, I was already mostly frozen, but I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Bruce had just called me his son… his _son_. Not just Dick, or Robin, but his _son._I couldn't wait to tell Wally!

"He's alive, Bruce," this was a new voice now.

"If I had gotten there a minute later, he wouldn't be!"

"Then just be grateful that you made it in time." I finally recognized Superman's voice.

"How is Barry?" J'onn asked.

There was a pause before Superman finally replied. "Not good. He and Artemis are together right now discussing it."

"Superboy and Kaldur?" Bruce asked.

"They're fine. Aquaman just brought Kaldur back to Atlantis and Superboy will be out of it for a couple of days, but nothing too serious."

"And Artemis?" Manhunter asked.

"She's…"

"Not well?" Bruce asked.

"The girl's been through so much in 15 years… this had to be the worst part of it all. They had a thing for each other you know, even though they wouldn't admit it."

Artemis was upset. Barry was upset… they hadn't mentioned Wally yet, so… no. It couldn't be. Not Wally. Wally would never—he was Wally West, the Kid Flash! The fastest kid alive! He wouldn't…

"Losing Wally has hit everyone hard," Superman said. "Oliver is trying to calm Roy down still."

NO! Not Wally… anyone but Wally. My best friend! He couldn't… he wouldn't leave me here! I finally let a sound out, though it wasn't what I had hoped. It was meant to be a gasp, but it turned into a sob. Loud and inhuman, almost a scream of angst.

Batman came running in, coming to the bed as fast as he could, "What happened?" he asked.

"Wally—" I chocked out from in between sobs.

Batman's frown deepened, "you know." It was more of a statement than a question.

"W—what happened?" I managed to say. I could barely produce the words between my weakened state and the sobs.

"He was protecting Artemis. M'gann let them all into the mountain."

"Megan?"

"Artemis chased her away after…" he didn't need to finish the sentence.

"Artemis should have killed her…" it was a small whisper, but I saw Superman in the doorway with an appalled expression.

"We don't kill," Batman scolded. "It was the first thing I taught you. No matter what, we _do__not_ kill."

"She killed him first!"

"And Zucco killed your parents first," Bruce said, but immediately flinched after. "Dick…"

"I get it… we don't kill… no matter what."

"It doesn't make what she did right, though," Bruce said.

"Have you… found her?"

"Not yet, but we're all looking. We're also doing some research on the Light."

"Ra's," I said. It got the point across.

"We know he's involved, but we don't know how many others. Turns out the Injustice League was just a front that they used to distract us."

"How's everyone… else?"

"Kaldur is being brought to Atlantis, though I don't know the extent of his injuries. Superboy is going to be fine and Artemis just has some minor cuts and bruises."

He started walking away to a counter in the room, producing a sling from one of the drawers. "What I want to know is how all these villains got out of jail."

He came back over and picked up a small remote from next to the bed, pressing a button and causing it to rise in the back.

"Did you catch… any?" I asked, watching as he pulled a chair over and sat down next to me.

"One," he replied before peeling away some of the blankets. I was amazed that I was still so cold after seeing how many fleece blankets and comforters were pilled on top of my body. It made sense that I couldn't move. "Can you move your right arm at all?"

I tried, getting slight movement, but I hurt, so I shook my head.

He went back over to the count and grabbed a roll of bandages, coming back over and bent my arm gently, obviously trying to not make it hurt. He wrapped it up tightly and placed the sling under it, fastening the strap around the back of my neck.

"Who?" I asked.

"Cheshire," replied. "Artemis was able to knock her out and she's being contained now."

Bruce pulled the mountain of blankets back up to my chin and stood up. "Get some sleep. I'll be back in a little while," I nodded and let my eyes close as I felt the head of the bed dropping back down, unaware of the figure floating outside of the lone window looking out into space.

…to be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:****Hey****guys!****I****just****want****to****go****over****a****couple****of****things****before****the****chapter****starts.****First****of****all,****I****GOT****FANART!****Here****is****a****link****to****it,****and****look****and****love****it!****If****you****are****a****member****of****DeviantArt,****favourite****it,****because****it****'****s****seriously****the****best****thing****ever!****.com/#/d4fh6dp**

**Also, second thing! Have any of you heard of the Book of Mormon? This song, You and Me (But Mostly Me) actually makes me think of KF and Robin… when KF was still alive, but anyway! Check it out, and think of how much it seems like KF and Robin if they were Mormons! ^^ .com/watch?v=meagavNmJU8**

Chapter 3

My Best Friend

**Robin, Watchtower, March 24th, 02:24**

I woke up with a start. I was still freezing and I felt like crap. It was slowly getting warmer, though, so I was grateful that I wasn't permanently going to be a popsicle. The lights in the room were off, but there was someone in there. I could see the outline, sitting in a chair beside the bed, head hanging. It was most definitely a girl, judging by the build.

"I'm not sure if you woke up earlier or not… Batman won't tell me anything, but I want you to know that the funeral is hopefully going to be next week," I recognized the voice as Artemis, and was extremely grateful that I was still wearing my mask. I wanted to talk to her about what happened, but at that moment all I really could focus on was the cold and how my eyes were trying to close again.

"I tried to kill her," she continued. "I told Batman that I was trying to chase her off, but I really had the intention of killing her. She deserved it, y'know? I mean, why wouldn't she? She killed…"

I felt her hand on my face, moving hair. Thank god; I had a terrible itch caused by the hair sticking on my nose. I almost let out a sigh of relief, but it didn't seem right.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't stop her… you and Wally… you were best friends. He didn't deserve this, not in the least! I know it seemed like I hated his guts, but I loved him… You're the only one who would understand; you were the closest to him."

I felt my eyes shutting, but I knew I couldn't go back to sleep yet. I had to say something, comfort her… do something.

"Artemis…" I managed to say. It amazed me how weak I still was, but it had only been a few hours since Bruce had left, so it wasn't too surprising. I just hated the feeling.

"Robin?" she asked, jumping up and pulling her hand away.

"Who else?" I asked, allowing a smirk to make it's way to the surface.

"How are you feeling?"

I contemplated this. I was freezing still… my arm hurt like nobodies business… oh, and my best friend was just murdered by one of my other best friends. "Not feeling the aster."

"I don't think anyone is now," she said.

"He loved you, you know," I said after a moment of silence.

"You knew?"

I nodded, "When we were alone together, he would always talk about you. He said you were the most beautiful girl he knew, more beautiful than M'gann. Said he'd do anything for you."

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"He's Wally… you guys got off to a bad start and he wasn't about to make the first move. He thought you hated him, anyway."

I saw tears start falling from her eyes. She was in her civvies and had her hair pulled back as usual. Her blue-grey eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying a lot.

"Don't cry," I said, causing her to look at me in disbelief. "He would hate you if you did."

"He said he would haunt my dreams if I did anything stupid."

"You can count on it."

There was another silence until I finally asked, "What's his family going to do about the disappearance of Wally West?"

"They're going to say that they had no idea what he was doing as Kid Flash. They don't want Wally to disappear off the face of the earth."

"How will Flash and Barry both be at the funeral?"

"Booster Gold has agreed to dress as Flash, so that Barry can be there with Iris."

I simply nodded, fighting against the sleep that tried to invade my mind for about the hundredth time. The room started spinning and I couldn't help but groan, turning my head to one side and burying my face into the feather pillow.

"You ok?" Artemis asked.

I nodded slightly, "just dizzy; it's probably just the drugs."

"You shouldn't be worrying about this right now; focus on getting better first."

"I'll do my best," I said, giving her a smile. She stood up and started heading toward the door. "Artemis," she looked back at me. "It's gonna get better. I know."

"Do you?" she asked, turning back to the door. "Get some sleep, Robin."

I sighed as she left the room. I couldn't figure out why I was so calm about this. I was screaming on the inside, yelling at myself to show some form of emotion, but nothing would come out.

**Robin, Mount Justice, March 31st, 09:43**

March 31st, the day of Wally West's funeral. I leaned against Batman as he helped me into my spandex costume. I would be there as Robin, because while Wally and I were best friends, Dick Grayson couldn't be there. I had to put on this stupid mask and pretend that I just knew him as a partner and fellow hero.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Bruce asked, helping me get my right arm into the tight sleeve. "You don't have to go."

"No," I said hurriedly. "I'm fine. It's just my arm now, mostly. And I need to be there… for Wally."

Bruce nodded, "I understand. If you need someone to talk to—"

"I got it," I said. "Bats, the Team wanted to get together after the funeral… have our own memorial service thing for him."

"I'll get you at 8, and then I'll be heading out on patrol. If you need anything, call me."

I nodded and grabbed my mask off of the end-table next to my bed and securing it over my eyes, glad to finally be in my costume. I sat on the bed to put my shoes on as Bruce headed for the door.

"You coming?" he asked, motioning to the hallway.

"I'll be right there."

He nodded and left the room, walking down the hall. As soon as I was sure he had gone, I reached over to my pillow and pulled out a picture. It was the whole team together during our trip to NYC to see Wicked. We were all dressed up as characters from the Wizard of Oz; Wally was the Cowardly Lion, M'gann had been the Wicked Witch, Artemis was Dorothy, Superboy was the Tin Man, Aqualad was the Scarecrow and I, of course being the youngest, was stuck as Todo. We were all smiling, while Wally was making rabbit ears behind Artemis.

I plopped down onto my back and looked at the picture. I still had yet to shed a single tear over the betrayal of M'gann and the death of Wally. It scared me that I had actually become so heartless, going from the scared, 9-year-old boy to Robin, the Fearless and Heartless Boy Wonder, who couldn't even grieve the loss of him best friend.

It really killed me on the inside that he was gone. It didn't seem real, almost like I was back in J'onn's training session from the previous year, when we were still a team. Wally's death this time around was so much worse. I think it was because we had died together, going out with a bang, but this… this wasn't the way he should have died. I couldn't hold it against him, though, dying to protect the girl he loved.

I placed the picture back under my pillow where it belonged and stood up, stretching my good arm and making my way to the main room where what was left of the team were waiting. Batman had gone on ahead and we were to meet him in Central City via the zeta tube.

Superboy had recovered within a couple of days, and Kaldur was mostly back to 100 percent, save for some minor burns, but those were mostly healed now. Artemis still had her bruises and scratches, but they were also fading. Bruce had said that my arm should be healed in 6 weeks, which meant no training or missions in that time. But I overheard him talking with Superman one night, saying that they might disband the team.

I understood, though. After Losing M'gann, we had no means of transportation, and after losing Wally… let's just say that nothing would be the same.

"You ready?" Conner asked in his newly found cold tone.

I nodded, joining them at the tubes. We made our way to the cemetery where the funeral was going to be held. There were chairs set up in rows and by a brand new, fresh looking grave was a casket.

I couldn't see the words on the tombstone, but I knew it said something along the lines of

_Wallace West_

_Son and Hero_

_1996-2011_

Or something along those lines…

I almost jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Batman, his face sporting his usual scowl, but I could see something else in there that was hidden beneath the frown.

I gave him a look, starting one of our usual silent conversations. _"__It__'__ll__be__ok__again,__right?__"_

"_It__always__is,__"_ was the reply.

I nodded and watched as people started filling the seats. The League all stood in the back, with us former sidekicks in front of them. Red Arrow even showed up and stood next to Green Arrow, while Artemis stood in front of them. Superboy was in front of Superman, which seemed to make both Kryptonians uncomfortable.

I noticed that there was a flag on the coffin, which actually made sense after thinking about it. Wally would have been ecstatic to see that he got his own flag. They normally just did it for war veterans and the likes, but I guess superheroes got them too.

The whole funeral seemed to go by in a blur. I couldn't focus on anything particular. It still didn't seem real, like my mind simply couldn't accept that Wally West, my best friend, was really gone.

As soon as it was done, Bruce was gone and I was standing with the team while League members went to Wally's family, apologizing for what happened.

We alerted Black Canary that we were leaving and made our way back to the secret zeta tube, getting away from the gloomy place as fast as possible.

Once we reached the mountain, we all found seats on the wraparound couch, which sadly fit the remaining four of us.

"So what are we all doing here anyway?" Artemis asked.

"We're having a Team Meeting," Superboy said.

"What about?" I asked.

"We're going to find M'gann."

We all looked at the clone like he was crazy. Or were we the crazy ones?

"Conner, I don't—"

"We're going to find her," the Kryptonian said again, interrupting Kaldur.

"The League would never let us go alone," Artemis said.

"It's like I said in the beginning," Conner said. "Get on bored, or get out of the way."

…to be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about the double update last time… I didn't realize I hadn't posted chapter 2 on here! Anyway, I would like to issue a challenge for you all! I want you to write a Young Justice fic, doesn't matter which characters are in it (preferably not a slash…) and use the word "Canoodle." For those who have never heard what that means, here is how explains it; "Caress, fondle, or pet amorously." Soooo yeah. It's an awesome word! And now, for the epicness of this, and in the words of my grandmother when they wouldn't let her get her ticket out of her purse at the airport, *holds up bomb pop* I CHALLENGE YOU!**

**Link your fic in a review, or if you don't want other people to read it, but you would like to share, send me a PM! ^^**

Chapter 4

The Cheshire Cat

**Robin, Young Justice League, April 22nd, 09:25**

One month. It had been nearly a whole month since M'gann betrayed us and Wally died. My arm was now healed and out of the cast, but I still hadn't felt anything about Wally's death. It scared me, honestly. I kept thinking back to the training that we had done with J'onn, when it all went wrong. I finally realized that M'gann hadn't "accidentally" let her emotions take over. She was sabotaging us from the start.

What were we doing now? We were on our way to Belle Reve to pay a visit to a certain assassin. Artemis had finally told us about her past. We had agreed that we wouldn't keep anymore secrets from each other, besides the things that our mentors forbid us from sharing.

We weren't mad at her for keeping her family history a secret; when we first found out about the mole, she would have been the first one we had suspected. Wally would have kicked her off the team the moment he found out… but Wally wasn't there.

"You sure they're going to let us talk to her?" I asked as we rode along on our motorcycles.

"They will," Kaldur replied. "They have agreed to give us some time with her."

The rest of the trip was in silence. We had gotten private comm. links on our own so that the League couldn't hack into our conversations. We also removed the trackers from the bikes. We weren't working with the JLA on this one, we were alone.

I didn't even realize what we were doing until we were in the room with Cheshire. She was sitting at a table with the metal cuff around her neck, ready to take her down if she tried anything funny.

"So, you know the truth now?" the brunette asked, smirking. She didn't have the mask on anymore, so we could clearly see the similarities that she had with Artemis.

"They do," Artemis said.

"Now why would you tell them that?"

"Because they deserve to know."

"Cheshire, where is the Light hiding?" Kaldur asked.

"The Light?" the girl asked, running her hands through her messy hair. "Who are they supposed to be?"

"The organization that Miss Martian is working for," I offered. "You know, the ones who hired you to kill Dr. Roquette a year ago."

She seemed to ponder this for a minute, "Oh yes, I remember her! Kid, the Light didn't hire me. The Shadows did; I work for them."

"But the Shadows work for the Light. How did you know that there would be an Ambush on Mount Justice on March 23rd?" Kaldur asked.

"Oh, that?" she asked. "My boss told me. You know, he hired me, like he normally does. He gets a mission in, he sends me to do his dirty work."

"Then what was your meeting with Ra's Al Guhl about?" I asked. "You know, the one in Taipei. Or were you unaware that he was part of the Light at the time?"

"I'm pretty sure Batman asked me all of this last month, so would you mind leaving me alone now? Go ask him what I told him; nothing!"

"The thing is," Superboy began, cracking his knuckles. "We're not working with the League anymore. You know why?"

"I'd love to," the assassin said, a look of amusement on her face.

"You and your little society of villains killed one of our partners, while another decided to go run off and join you all. So right now, there is no Young Justice League. Just a bunch of teenagers who want answers," Superboy was in her face at this point and then cracked his neck. "So you'd better start talking."

"Oooh should I be afraid right now?" Cheshire asked. "Because, really, I feel quite… whelmed," she looked at me when she said the last word.

Superboy let it lose. He obviously held back a little, but her head went flying to the side as the Boy of Steel's fist collided with the side of her face.

An eerie laughter filled the room as she lifted both of her hands up to her face and wiped away the blood, smiling at Superboy.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Well, normally yes," I said.

"When I first joined the Shadows, I went through so much worse. Don't underestimate me because I'm a girl; I've already proven that I can take down all of you."

"Kaldur, shock her or…something," Artemis said.

Kaldur nodded, pulling out his water-bearers and shoving them against Chesire's shoulder blades, making his tattoos light up as electricity coursed through them. Cheshire half screamed, half laughed as the electricity moved through her body, the sound echoing through the room.

"Kaldur, stop," Artemis said suddenly.

"Kaldur removed his hands and Cheshire stopped laughing, "Good little Artemis," she taunted. "Looking out for your big sister."

"I'm not looking out for you," Artemis said. "And you're not my sister anymore. We may have the same blood, but we're not sisters; you gave up the right the night you gave up on Mom." Artemis pulled an arrow out of her quiver. It wasn't any kind of special arrow, or it didn't look like it at least. It just had the usual pointed, metal tip.

Before anyone could stop her, Artemis slammed the arrow into Cheshire's hand—which was now resting on the table—letting it sink into the table slightly.

"I just wanted to get the information myself."

Cheshire screamed in pain as the arrow slid through the skin and snapped through the bone.

"Artemis," she said, her smile long gone. "What happened to you?"

"You left me alone," Artemis said. "You walked out on us, left me with Dad. He taught you after Mom left, but he also taught me everything he knew. Including how to break you if I ever needed to… but I guess he never thought I would be the one joining the good guys."

We didn't stop her. We couldn't. The three of us were all too surprised at this version of Artemis to intervene.

"Are you going to tell us what we want to know, or should we continue?" Artemis asked, pulling out another arrow and circling around her sister.

"Hit me with your best shot," Cheshire said.

Artemis nodded and smashed the arrow into Cheshire's other hand., bringing forth another scream of pain. "Start talking, or I'll keep you from smiling again," Artemis threatened, pulling an arrow out and holding it to Cheshire's mouth.

She made me think of Joker in that instant, but the opposite, threatening to engrave a frown into her sister's face instead of a smile.

"Isn't face making the Joker's thing?" Cheshire asked.

"Tell us what we want to know."

The arrow started getting closer to the skin, creating a small incision and Kaldur looked ready to step forward and intervene now.

"Ok," Cheshire finally said. "I'll talk. I don't know much, but the Martian mentioned something about Mount Washington."

"New Hampshire," I said. "It makes sense; it's really cold on Mars, so it must be where the White Martians will be coming to the planet."

"Why does this stuff always happen in New England?" Superboy asked.

…to be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_Kidnapped!_

**Robin, Young Justice League, April 22nd, 12:32**

All morals were forgotten when we reached the fortress in the mountains. We were in our stealth suits and had decided that we would take M'gann down, dead or alive. She didn't deserve to live anymore after what she did.

"Me and Artemis will go around back," said when we reached the fortress. It was almost the size of an airport, which made sense if the White Martians were going to be landing there. We stopped a safe distance away so that M'gann couldn't sense us. I pulled up some blueprints on my holographic computer, "There's a back entrance with a password that I can hack into. We'll come back around to the front and let you guys in, then we'll take her down hard."

"We do not know for sure that M'gann is here," Kaldur pointed out. "The best we can do is destroy the base and see if there are any others."

"Why don't Kaldur and Conner come with us?" Artemis asked.

"We'll keep guard. If anyone comes your way, we can alert you, or take them down ourselves," Superboy said, and I nodded my approval.

"If one of us gets caught, everyone else needs to leave," I said.

"What?" Artemis exclaimed, staring at me like I was a zombie. "That's crazy, no one gets left behind!"

"One of us gets left behind, the others can go get the League. One of us gets left behind and everyone else runs in after, we all die," I said. "If any of us get caught, the others go and get the League, bring them here, and they handle it."

"We need a signal then," Superboy said. "If somebody gets caught, just say it into the comm. and the others will go."

"Ohana," Artemis said quietly.

"Ohana?" Superboy asked.

"I believe it is a term for 'family'," Kaldur said, giving Artemis a curious look.

"Why Ohana? For what we are?" Conner asked.

"No," Artemis replied, looking at the ground. "For what we used to be."

I understood exactly what she meant. Without Wally, there were no jokes, no insults flying back and forth between the two, and without M'gann, we were all starting to miss the constant "Hello, Megan!"s every time she messed something up or burned her cookies. We weren't the same without them, almost dysfunctional, if you ask me… and heavy on the "dis".

"Ohana it is," I said, and Kaldur agreed, though Conner seemed to have his doubts.

"Get going," Kaldur said. "We have wasted enough time here. Wave to us when you reach the front door and we'll come."

"Will do," I said, jumping up with Artemis following close behind.

We reached the back door with ease and I started hacking. It took 92 seconds to get in, and the door slid open silently. The base was made of metal, and there were lights hanging from the ceiling every few feet, giving it an eerie glow. I pulled up the blueprints and directed Artemis through the long, metal halls.

We reached the landing deck when we started hearing voices. I could make out M'gann and Ra's Al Ghul, which meant that Talia must have been there as well.

"Duck," I whispered to Artemis, and we both jumped behind the Bioship, which was parked a couple yards away.

"My people will be here tomorrow morning," M'gann said, walking into the room with Ra's.

"We will be ready for them," Ra's said. "We have made arrangements, and my fellow partners in the Light will be ready and waiting for them. With the White Martians on our side, no one can stand in our way!"

"Father, what about the other children?" Talia asked. "The sidekicks."

"Like I said," Ra's repeated, "No one will stand in our way."

"He knows we're here," I mouthed to Artemis, who nodded her understanding. I pulled out some exploding birdarangs and placed some on the ship, then made my way to the nearest wall that the ship was against, placing two more on there, making my way and placing bombs while Artemis followed, ready to shoot the villains if they saw us.

I knew it was simply a matter of time before Ra's caught on to us, "Boy Wonder," he said. "Tell me, how is the Detective doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said sarcastically, placing another bomb and leaping into action, throwing a punch at the man, then retreating to a wall, placing a bomb and repeating this routine. It was like playing a video game, only I could die any time and never get my second chance.

Artemis was shooting at Talia, who was narrowly evading the explosions as the arrows went off. The assassin was soon caught by her foot in an ice arrow, then restrained completely with another. Miss Martian then began her assault on Artemis, lifting up the archer and tossing her around the room, knocking her into walls.

"I wouldn't worry about your friend, boy," Ra's said, charging at me with retractible swords. I jumped over the first slash and threw a birdarang at the man's neck. "Didn't your father ever teach you not to _try_ and kill people?" He asked, dodging the blade.

"Which one?" I asked, kicking the man in the gut. "My real father taught me to stay alive, my other taught me to never kill, because it's not our place to judge who gets to live and who doesn't."

"Well, your father was a very wise man. The Detective, on the other hand, was wrong," Ra's said, succeeding in slicing my left cheek, then knocking me with to the ground into a corner.

"Wait," M'gann said, floating over to me. She looked totally different now, with a long, red ponytail coming out of the back of her head as her only form of hair-nothing on the top of her head-and her usual outfit was replaced by a skimpy one; the skirt was shorter, there was no cape, and the collar of her shirt came well past her cleavage line. She also sported stiletto heals that looked deadly. "I want to take care of him myself."

Ra's backed away with a slight smile on his face. He looked like he was going to enjoy every second of this.

"What's the matter, Robin? You don't seem…whelmed."

"I'm going to kill you," I said, sticking another bomb on the wall behind my back.

"Well, wouldn't that be a sight?" M'gann asked, taunting me. "Robin, the Boy Wonder, _sidekick_ to the Batman, kill his own partner. You'd be back in the orphanage before I'm over in Belle Reve."

"You're not my partner," I growled, placing yet another bomb. I was ready to blow the place up with myself inside of it if I had to. Artemis, though… she would be a problem. "You never were! I trusted you!"

"You trusted me? You never even told me your name!"

"And this is why Batman didn't let me. Yes, I trusted you, but Batman didn't. He considered letting me tell you all, after Red Tornado was gone and there was no mole, but it's a good thing he changed his mind. You would have been the first one I told." I had to stall her. I saw Artemis slowly sitting up, pulling out an arrow and aiming at Ra's, who had his back to her.

"You know, Robin, for being the Boy Wonder, you suck at lying. Your dear old Wallace West would have been the first to know."

"Don't you dad speak his name!" I yelled. It was a show…right?

She put a hand over her mouth and pretended to be surprised, "But he was my partner too!"

"He was never your partner!" I screamed now. I couldn't tell the difference between the act and reality anymore. "You're the on who killed him, M'gann! Don't you care about that?"

"I care about my family!"

"Ohana," I said.

"Ohana?" she asked, seeming to be looking through her mental dictionary of things she learned on earth.

"Ohana means family, and family means…"

"Nobody gets left behind or forgotten," She finished, and for a second, I saw the old Megan breaking through. The happy girl, who named herself after a silly character on TV.

"You were my family, Megan," I said. "You were a good person, and did good things with the team. You saved Gar Logan, Megan! You figured out that Mr. Twister was a robot. You did so many good things, and you still can."

"It's not going to work," she said. "Trying to turn my against my people! I won't let you!"

"I'm not trying to turn you against anyone, M'gann!"

"Dick Grayson why would you want this for someone else?" she screamed, flying at me faster than I could see and punching me in the gut. "Your parents died. You're family died, Richard, and you went through hell! Why do you want mine to die too?" She hit me again with almost every word.

I saw Artemis look at me out of the corner of my eye at the mention of my name, but her gaze was reverted back to Ra's, who looked proud of the young Martian.

"Ra's told me all about you. You and Bruce. About how you were 9 years old when you saw your parents fall to their deaths, murdered at the hands of a gang boss. Bruce took you in, and the rest I could figure out just by reading your thoughts; if you mess up, Bruce won't want you anymore and he'll send you away. You'll lose your family, which is why you won't kill me, Dick. You can't lose another family so soon."

"Megan… if the White Martians come to Earth, no one will survive," I said quietly, trying to stay conscious through the pain. "I know what they're like, M'gann, and they will kill all of mankind when first chance they get. They'll kill Bruce, the circus, and the team… they'll kill my family, so if it's what it takes, then yes… I will kill you."

"Miss Martian, I think our guests have overstayed their welcome," Ra's said, suddenly jumping at Artemis and disarming her with ease. "Continue with him later, but for now, we must prepare for the welcoming party in the morning."

"Batman will come," I warned as M'gann used her telekinesis to lift me into the air.

"Then he shall die," Ra's said, and M'gann slammed my head into the nearest wall. Everything went dark on impact.

To be continued…

**Dearest Darlingest Readers**

**There's been some confusion in my household lately**

**It happened near Thanksgiving**

**And I finally haaaaaave resolved it!**

**So I thank you all for waiting patiently!**

**There's been some confusion for you see my computer iiiiiis**

**Soomewhat having some problems and hasn't been seen or heard of in months…**

**Dead.**

**Robin: Did you just rewrite a song from the musical that was mentioned earlier in this story? (MM Kudos for anyone who can tell me what it was without looking back!)**

**Me:Yes… yes I did!**

**So, as many of you have noticed, there has been no update in quite some time! But I can explain! You see, I have been having an awful, but completely awesome year at the same time! My family's computer died, along with the near-completed chapter of this, which I finally rewrote… I lost hope of the computer coming back, and I had a really awesome idea for the ending, so I need to get it done. Anyyyway! I have been sick 4 times since the year started, and am now suffering from insane allergies, so that has tied into this kind of… um, but, I updated! Hopefully these will be much faster, because MY FAMILY IS GETTING A NEW COMPUTER TOMORROW! YATTA! Yes, I am happy, cause I can use my tablet, Wally! YAY! So, that's really all, just be looking for updates… also, if you haven't already, check out Linchpin by TigerLilyRoar, because it is absolutely amazing and I just read the last chapter today! So while waiting for my updates, check out her stuff! PEACE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Your Freedom isn't Free

I opened my eyes to darkness. I was chained to a wall with thick, metal cuffs. My utility belt and gloves were gone, and next to me was Artemis, missing her quiver and belt. I groaned at the throbbing in my head, the dull pain more an annoyance than an injury, though I knew not to pass off head injuries as nothing.

"Artemis," I whispered, testing just how strong the cuffs were, but finding no escape.

The archer looked at me, eyes wide open as if she had been awake much longer. "Took you long enough," she said sarcastically.

"How long was I out?" I asked, starting to try and squeeze my small hands through the cuffs.

"Don't know," she said. "Maybe a few hours or so."

I nodded, continuing to slide my hands through the cuffs. I was getting there, but it was still tight.

"So…" Artemis started, "Dick Grayson?"

I sighed, "Yeah, we uh, go to school together."

"You were that kid," Artemis stated. "At the beginning of the year, you took the picture!"

"Yeah, well, I said we would laugh about it one day! I gave you a hint, at least."

"What kind of hint was that?" she asked, "You disappeared! …you disappeared."

"Get the hint?"

"Ok, fair enough, but Bruce is your dad then?"

"Not exactly," I said. "I'm his ward. After my parents died, he took me in. If he hadn't, I probably would have become some crazy villain myself!"

"But Bruce gives out the scholarships, so why would he put me in your school, if he didn't want anyone knowing your identity? I mean, that kinda contradicts itself, right?"

"I guess… He never really explained to me why he decided you should go. I mean, maybe he really just wanted a good education for you, or he wanted to test me, or something… it's hard to tell with Bruce. I've lived with him for 4 years and I still don't understand him."

"I don't mean to pry, but what happened to your parents?" She asked after a short silence. "I mean, I was never really following the news when I was 11, and nobody at school really talks about it."

"They were murdered," I said, dreading answering this question. I had gotten to used to tell people though, I was able to get through it fairly easier now, but it still hurt. "We were trapeze artists at Haly's Circus. We traveled the world, performing from city to city. We were called The Flying Graysons, and for our finale, we would go out without a net. My parents never let me do it with them, because I was too young, but that one night, I got to join them. When it was just about my turn, though, as I went to jump from the platform, the ropes snapped, sending them to their death's."

"Did you ever find who did it?"

"Yeah. This mob boss, Tony Zucco. He wanted Mr. Haly to pay him 'protection money' while we were in Gotham, but Haly refused, so Zucco rigged the lines. Bruce was there that night, and when he saw what happened, he went straight to Commissioner Gordon about it and offered to take me in. Then, he trained me for a few weeks—taught me hand to hand combat, how to use escrima sticks, etc.—lucky for him, though, I've always been a fast learner. When I was ready, we nailed Zucco. He confessed and is in for life now."

She didn't say anything, so I went back to working on escaping from the cuffs, though I stopped immediately when a door flew open on the other side of the room, sending a stream of light through the opening.

M'gann strode in, her heels clicking on the metal floor. She didn't say anything until she reached us, standing in between us, looking back and forth.

"M'gann, you can still stop this," I said, hoping to break through to her at the last minute. I couldn't let Bruce die, not this time.

"Don't you understand?" M'gann said quietly. "I… I want to be free. I want my people to be free!"

"There's always a cost, though," I said.

"Not for this," M'gann stated matter-of-factly. "So the humans will die; what do I care?"

"So you really never cared," Artemis stated. "All that stuff you said about having another 'sister' or being friends… you lied. Really, I shouldn't be surprised now, because everyone does it!"

"You lied, didn't you?" M'gann asked, though more as a statement. "How many people know that your father is Sportsmaster? And Cheshire's your sister? Let's not forget that your crippled mother is an ex-con, as well! So tell me, who is the real Artemis Crock? For all we know, you could be more villain than I am. The scene back there with Wally? For all I know, it was a show, just to fool everyone."

"Like you did to Superboy?" Artemis nearly yelled back. "I would never do that to Wally, because I'm not evil!"

"Then explain to me why you and Wally are always fighting, calling each other names."

"Stop it," I ordered, and surprisingly, they stopped. "Don't you ever use Wally like that. Wally was like a brother to me. M'gann, you say your freedom has no cost, but what about Wally? Wally paid for your actions, he gave his life in order for you to get freedom. Didn't you feel the least bit guilty?"

M'gann paused, and the gears in her head seemed to be turning at very high speeds, unable to stop. "I… I…"

"Miss Martian," Ra's Al Ghul's voice rang through the hall. "You're people have arrived!"

"I'll be out soon," she said. She turned back to us and suddenly the cuffs were opening. "Get somewhere far away," she whispered. "Find a place and hide, never come out unless you absolutely need to. But never come near me again, or I will kill you."

With that, she turned and walked back through the door and down the hall. Artemis and I looked at each other and snuck to the door, quietly making our way to the landing bay where we were able to grapple up to high support bars and balance, watching the events beneath us.

The room was filling with White Martians, all hideous monsters, unlike the form M'gann had taken in her fortress. They were all hairless, and boney, with very unhuman shaped heads, and lanky figures, with their arms hanging just about past their knees.

"M'gann M'orzz," one said, seeming to be the leader of the pack. "You have done well. You've infiltrated the Justice League, and given us a new home, and a planet of our own, where we no longer have to tolerate the oppression of our Green cousins."

M'gann smiled at the Martian, "I have done as you said. Ra's has helped me to prepare a place for you all to stay until we can begin phase 3."

"M'gann, you have marked your place in history, as the one who freed the White Martians," the Martian continued on, acting as though he didn't hear her at first. "But you have played your part, and I will lead our kind from here."

Before any of us could do anything to stop it, one of it's clawed hands was sliding through Megan's stomach, coming out the other end, covered in blood as the young Martian gasped for breath. The Martians began to laugh, and Ra's was out of the room before the Martian's noticed. They all began cackling as M'gann's body fell to the ground, then began smashing the walls out, flying through into the outside world.

Artemis and I jumped down from our spot as soon as the coast was clear. I immediately ran to M'gann, sliding to the ground beside her, lifting her head onto my lap.

"You were right… Robin," she said sadly. "Freedom isn't… free."

"We're gonna get you out of here," I said, holding her hand as she reached it up to mine.

"I'm so sorry…" she said, tears streaming down her face. "I never meant… to kill… anyone. I thought it would… make it easier… killing you… before everyone else…"

"It's ok, M'gann," Artemis said, leaning down next to us. "You didn't know what you were doing."

"I don't… deserve it," Megan said, her voice sounding fainter by the moment. "But can you… stay with me?"

"Until the very end," I said. "That's what we said when we formed the team."

There was a comfortable silence when M'gann removed her hand from mine and weakly whapped herself on the head, "Hello, Megan!" she murmured, moving the hand to her hair, mentally removing the ponytail. "Souvenir."

She placed the ponytail into my hand, smiling weakly as I held onto it. "Robin, can I have… one last favor?"

"Yes," I said.

"Let me die… a Green Martian… it's all I ever… wanted to be."

I looked to Artemis for approval, and she nodded, so I gave permission.

M'ganns skin changed to green, her shoulder length hair growing out, her organic clothes transforming back to her usual blue skirt, modest white t-shirt with the blue cape and the red X crossing over the front.

I found I couldn't stop the tears from falling now, as I felt the life draining out of her in my arms. "Don't feel bad…" she said, "I just wish Wally… would forgive… me…" those were her final words as she went limp in my arms, her eyes suddenly becoming lifeless as she stared straight ahead, not at anything in particular.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Goodbye, Sunshine

**M'gann POV**

"I just wish Wally… would forgive… me…" were the last words I said. I knew I was fading, and I wouldn't last long, but that last sentence was completely true. Seeing what the White Martians did made me realize that I was wrong. I understood in that moment why the Green Martians kept us in check.

I was so sure that I would go down, not up. I had done awful things; I had deceived the entire Justice League, murdered one of my teammates, and set the entire White Martian race on the world. Earth couldn't survive an attack like this.

I felt the last bit of life leaving my body, and I knew it was over, so I took in the last few seconds of peace before being sent into the burning chaos. I waited. Waited. Waited. The chaos need changed. Instead, there was Wally, standing over me.

"Wally, I'm so sorry," I said as he pulled me up by the hand.

"Don't worry, Beautiful," he said with a smile. "It's all over now."

I felt my feet lift off of the ground. Robin and Artemis were still down there, kneeling over my empty body, and I could have sworn I saw tears coming down Robin's cheeks.

"I don't deserve this," M'gann said. "I did so many awful things, Wally, I… I killed you."

"Doesn't matter," Wally said, looking me in the eyes and smiling. "I forgive you. You're coming with me, ok? Our old buddy Kent is waiting for us, and wants you to meet Inga."

"But Wally… you're too young… you," he cut me off again and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're young, too. But danger is part of the job description. We put our lives on the line every time we go out there and fight the baddies. I made a choice, M'gann. I protected Artemis, and I understand why you did it."

It was silent while we kept floating up, through the roof of the building on the top of the mountain, through the clouds, until we finally reached golden doors, slowly opening as we approached. Wally tightened his grip on my hand, "You ready?"

I nodded and followed him through the doors, temporarily blinded by the warm, bright light.

**Robin POV**

I held M'gann's body to mine, unable to hold back the tears. I heard Artemis sniffling beside me, obviously forgiving the Martian as well. I knew she understood why M'gann did what she did. To Artemis, survival had always been top priority.

After a few minutes, Artemis finally put a hand on my back, "We should go find the League and warn them."

I nodded, rubbing tears away from my eyes. I gently placed Megan's body on the floor and moved over to the walls, finding the bombs still there. "We'll get rid of the building, so they can't come back."

"Is Ra's still here?" Artemis asked, walking up beside me.

"Doesn't matter. We'll blow it up, if he's gone, fine, if he's still here and gets caught in the blast… good riddance, until someone gets him a Lazarus Pit."

I picked up M'gann's body, which was surprisingly light for her size. Artemis led the way, ready to defend if any unwanted guests were to find us.

We made our way out with ease and I detonated the bombs. As we got farther away from the fortress, the Batplane landed in front of us and Batman walked out, and man, was he pissed!

"Get away from her, Robin," He ordered, motioning to M'gann's body in my arms.

"Bats, it's not what it looks like!" I said. Bruce glared, and I eventually set the body down on the snowy mountain ground.

Bruce kneeled next to the Martian and checked for a pulse, then turned to us, "You killed her."

"_We_ didn't," Artemis said. "The White Martians did, and if we don't do something fast, then everyone on earth is gonna die."

The situation got worse when J'onn floated down, running to M'gann and holding her cold, limp body in his arms. "The White Martians betrayed her…" he stated, staring down at his niece.

"There was nothing they could have done, J'onn," Bruce said, setting a hand on the Martian's shoulder, showing the most emotion he possibly could in the moment.

"There's only one way to defeat the White Martians now," J'onn said, lifting M'gann's body and standing up. "I must return to Mars and bring my people to earth. You all must keep them occupied until I return."

Before anyone could argue, J'onn was taking off, flying faster than I'd ever seen him fly before. Batman turned to me, "We need to talk."

He ushered Artemis and I into the Batplane and took off. We flew in complete silence and I could feel anger radiating off of Bruce in waves. I felt myself eventually dozing off as I lost track of time, but was jerked awake as we pulled into a rough landing.

Bruce exited the plane and turned to me as I got out, "I'm gonna take a look at that head injury, then we're having a meeting with the team. Artemis, come with us."

We both exchanged worried glances and followed Bruce out of the landing bay of Mount Justice and into the infirmary. "Sit," he said, using his 'I mean business' voice.

I climbed up onto one of the examination tables, not even surprised that he knew about the injury… Batman knows everything. He walked over and grabbed a mini flashlight from one of the counters. He returned and ordered me to take off my mask, so I did, and he shown the flashlight in my left eye, then my right. I had been through it several times before, so he didn't bother telling me what to do.

He had me stand up and tested my balance, and confirmed that my balance was off when I wobbled as he pushed against me. I saw Artemis leaning up against the wall, looking very confused as to why she was here for this, until Bruce finally began to speak to us.

"Artemis, you know Robin's true identity now. You must promise to not reveal this to anyone, as the revelation of one heroes identity could reveal the identities of all the others. This is a secret that must be protected with your life."

"You knew?" I asked, amazed that Bats knew this much.

"I also know that you told…" he started, but stopped himself. "Well, you told somebody else."

"Wait, Wally knew?" Artemis asked, but dropped the subject when Bruce flashed her a glare.

"The point being, if you're not ready to guard this secret with your life, when Martian Manhunter comes back, he can make you forget," Bruce said.

"I'm ready," she said. "You can trust me."

Bruce nodded, "I thought so."

He led us out into the main hall where Superboy and Kaldur were waiting. He pulled up images on a massive holographic screen of Miss Martian, Ra's Al Guhl, and the true forms of White Martians.

"You four disobeyed direct orders, yet again. Because of this, an army of White Martians have been set lose on the world. We have reason to believe that Ra's Al Guhl was the one calling the shots with M'gann."

"What of M'gann?" Kaldur asked.

"Miss M was killed by another White Martian," I said. "We both saw it. She died in my arms."

"And good riddance," Conner said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She didn't mean it," Artemis said. "She wanted freedom; M'gann never meant to hurt anyone!"

"M'gann's dying moments are not of importance right now. Martian Manhunter has returned to Mars to round up an army to stop the White Martians, but for now, we need all hands on deck for this. We need to keep the White Martians in check until Manhunter gets back."

"We are ready for orders, Batman," Kaldur said.

"Superboy, you and Wolf will meet up with Superman and the Green Lanterns in Portland, Maine. You can take Sphere to get there. Aqualad, you and Aquaman will team up with Captain Atom, Zatara, and Hawkman in Manchester, New Hampshire. Artemis, you, Green Arrow, and the Hawks will meet up in Hartford, Connecticut, where you will proceed through Rhode Island. Robin, you're with Wonder Woman, the Flash, Red Arrow, and Black Canary, and I. We'll be patrolling the Massachusetts area. The rest of the League will be split between Vermont and New York. Suit up and get going."

I changed into a fresh uniform and met with Bruce back in the main hall.

"You ready?" he asked, a little bit of the concerned father leaking through the cowl.

"I was born ready," I said with a smile.

…to be continued…

**A/N: Yeah, it was kinda short, but this seemed like the best place to end it… I literally have the whole ending all planned out in my head, so now I just gotta get there. Also, if you want something to hold you over until the next update… i just started a new story! For those who follow the New 52 comics, the enemy in this story will be making a massive crossover appearance in all the Bat comics in May, from Batwing to Red Hood, even Catwoman gets an issue with them, though it's mainly focusing on Dick Grayson! ooooh you better win, my lovely little bird boy!**


End file.
